Their Love
by NekaMo
Summary: Hermione gets the chance of a life time - to graduate early and become an apprentice. But when things get a little too chummy between her and her master, her world gets turned upside down.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

"I like that old time Rock n' Roll. That kind-a music just soothes my soul. Sometimes I reminisce about the good old days, with that old time Rock n' Roll." Hermione was singing as she walked down the hall to the kitchen of Grimauld place.

She had curled her hair all around, and pulled her bangs and top front section of her hair back and curled the end. She was wearing three inch black heels, a tight pair of pants with a dark brown leather belt, and a black, ruffled top that hugged her form with sleeves that ended an inch above her elbows. Her silver little bag was hanging from her wrist as she half danced down the hall.

Everyone in the kitchen perked up hearing the singing.

"Who is that?" Ron asked.

"I think you may be surprised, Ronald." Severus Snape muttered from his corner. Ron spared him a glace before turning his attention to the opening door.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, still singing and dancing.

"That kind-a music just soothes my soul," She sang, lightly tossing her purse onto the kitchen table.

"Sometimes I reminisce about the good old days," Remus stood up and starting singing with her. Hermione smiled, still singing as they stood a few feet from each other, dancing.

"With that old time Rock n' Roll. I like that old time Rock n' Roll. That kind-a music just soothes my soul."

Hermione and Remus finished singing and were laughing.

"How did you hear that song?" Remus asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? I grew up with that music." Hermione said. She walked over and grabed a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water. As she took a sip, she viewed the room. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, holding hands and murmuring to each other while Bill was petting Fleur's hair as she slept in his lap, her slightly bulging stomach showing against her normal clothes. Molly and Arthur were sitting across from each other, both working on different things, but occasionally giving each other loving glances. Remus was returning to the seat next to Tonks where she worked on papers for work and strained her eyes unnecessarily. Ron was sitting at the table, eyeing her warily. Severus, who sat in the corner, his legs flat against the ground, was beginning to nod off, his chin on his chest.

Upon seeing this, Hermione stopped herself from taking a sip, walked over to him, and squatted. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Professor. Come on. You need your sleep." She said gently. He jerked to full awareness. He looked at her and the full glass of water she offered.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said, somewhat slurred. He took the glass and almost drained it with one go. She took it, drained it into and set it in the sink, and then grabbed her purse, and walked back to Severus who was currently attempting to get to his feet. She grabbed his elbow and stabilized him until he was fully on his feet and promptly let him go – he hated unnecessary coddling. She then motioned towards the fireplace. He nodded and began walking that way, stumbling slightly. Hermione followed.

"Good night everyone. Sleep well." She said with a wave.

"And you." Came the general reply as she stepped into the swirling emerald flames.

*** * ***

_**Ok. So you're probably wondering why I'm being so kind to the old dungeons bat. Well, let's just say a lot has happened to change my point of view about him. **_

_**And by change, I mean turned it three hundred and sixty degrees.**_

_**Yea, I like him. I mean, he is my teacher after all.**_

_**No, he's not **_**one**_** of my teachers. He **_**is**_** my teacher. **_

_**See, I graduated last year, yes, a full year before anyone else in my year.**_

_**So now, Harry and Ron are in their seventh year while I am a Potions Master in the making.**_

_**I'm Severus Snape's Apprentice. **_

_**Hermione Granger, Junior Potions Master, and Severus Snape's Apprentice. **_

_**Amazing, isn't it? I went from being a snobby, book-worm, insufferable know-it-all, Mudblood to being that. Wow.**_

_**It happened really fast too.**_

_**Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. But I will pop in every now and then to explain some things, alright? Ok. Let's start at the offer…**_

~*~*~

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please, please, PELASE REVIEW!!!

I have a poll going for this story on my profile so go check it out. With out fullfillment of that poll, I don't know how long it will be until chapter one comes up.

LOVE YOU ALL!!

I don't like ghost readers, so don't just favorite this story or add it to your alerts! REVIEW!!

~NekaMo


	2. The Offer

**Chapter One**

**The Offer**

_**Ok. So you remember that I graduated a year early, right? Ok. I'll start from where I got the offer to do so.**_

_**And no, I will not be telling this in first person. I'll look at it from your point of view – less confusion that way, alright? Ok, let's begin…**_

_*** * ***_

"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like a word with you." Professor McGonagall startled Hermione from her studies. She looked up from her book, nodded, and followed the Transfiguration teacher out of the study room.

Hermione followed in silence as they went up two floors and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and room which reside on the other side of the seventh floor from the Gryffindor tower.

"Dumb dumb pops." Hermione suppressed a giggle at the password as the gargoyle leaped aside. They steps onto the circling staircase and waited until they reached the door of his office. Professor McGonagall rapped on the door twice before opening it and walking in. Hermione followed her.

"Ah. Professor McGonagall. I see you've come with Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk. Hermione attention was not on him, however, but on the greasy curtain of black hair that was between her and him.

"Miss Granger, please come sit down." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione did as told and sat in the chair next to her Potions Professor. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here, Miss Granger." Hermione could only nod her head.

"Well, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and myself have been talking through out this week about a very important matter." Professor Dumbledore said, getting up and walking to look at the portraits of headmasters past. They looked back at him endearingly. "I believe that I have, maybe one more year left in me to be headmaster. At the end of next year, I will resign, and a new headmaster put in my place."

"Put Professor, you're loved here. You leaving would crush the students!" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Be that as it may, I am coming to the end of my abnormally long life. I believe it time to pass the torch to someone else. Someone much younger than myself." He said, looking at her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear, I am far to old to be taking on _that_ task." Professor McGonagall chuckled.

"Then who? The ministry isn't going to assign someone, are they?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no. The new headmaster must come from a Professor who is already teaching at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said. "No. I have seen it fit to pass my torch to none other than our very own Professor Snape, here." Hermione looked from Professor Dumbledore to Professor Snape, then McGonagall, and back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Alright, sir. But, may I ask, what has that decision have to do with me?" Hermione asked, still perplexed as to why she was there.

"If I become headmaster, Miss Granger, who do you presume will take my place?" Professor Snape asked smoothly.

"Well, I suppose that you would interview other potion masters to teach, or the ministry could find someone…"

"The ministry would only assign an incompetent fool, and I do not have the time, nor the patience to interview hundreds of hopeful incompetents that are unworthy of the title Potions Master. Those who _are_ worthy of the title are busy else where and cannot be coerced into teaching here. Therefore, I will need an apprentice." He said.

"I still do not see where this concerns me."

"_You_ will be my apprentice, Granger." Professor Snape said, looking her in the eye. She gaped.

"M-_me?_" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Who else do you propose?"

"Malfoy? Someone from your own house, perhaps?" Hermione offered.

"You are the best student I have in any of my classes, even my seventh year students are not up to your mark." Professor Snape said. Hermione's face turned beet red – such a compliment from Professor _Snape_ was a _huge_ deal. He _never_ gave compliments, let alone compliments to _Gryffindors_.

"Professor…"

"Of course, Miss Granger, in order to graduate at the end of this year, you _will_ have to take your N.E.W.T.s and pass them with flying colors. Meaning only O's and E's. any A's or lower, you will not be able to pass." Professor Dumbledore said, staring at her intently.

"Of course." Hermione said, nodding.

"And to do that, we feel you will be switched to the seventh year classes. In order to make sure you are ready for those classes, we have some tests here for you to take." Professor McGonagall said, setting a small stack of parchments on the headmaster's desk. Hermione's eyes widened.

"But I'm not prepared! I haven't studied a thing!" Hermione protested.

"Perfect." Hermione's head whipped to look at Professor Snape. He stood up and looked at her. "If you are to become a _true_ Potions Master, you must be able to do anything at anytime, no matter if you prepared for it or not. Your training starts now, Miss Granger." He said, and left. Hermione looked at the other two professors.

"Would you prefer a student desk, or will you be fine using mine, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. Hermione sighed.

"I'll be fine with whatever you decide."

"Alright. Come and get settled then, no point in doing unnecessary work." Professor Dumbledore said, pulling out his chair for her. Hermione stood up and walked around the desk. As she sat down, she noticed that Professor McGonagall had left. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He was handing her a quill, and putting a sheet of parchment in front of her.

"Standard procedure, anti-cheat, no-ink quill, anti-correction parchment." The headmaster said. Hermione nodded as she looked at the blank sheet of parchment. "You may begin…_now."_

Hermione looked down at the first piece of parchment to see the first question appearing.

*** * ***

_**OK. Now that you've seen that, I'll save you the agony of sitting with me through the tests. Boy those were long.**_

_**In short I had nine tests to take:**_

_**Divination **__took me an __**hour**__ to do._

_**Athrimnacy **__took me all of twenty-five minutes to do._

_**Ancient Runes**__ took me fourty-five minutes to triple check everything._

_**Care of Magical Creatures **__I nearly died in those forty minutes._

_**Muggle Studies **__I was laughing for fifteen minutes._

_**Herbology **__I was done in thirty minutes._

_**Charms **__It was over before I knew it began._

_**Transfiguration **__Easy peasy. Done in fifteen._

_**Potions **__took almost two hours to complete._

_**Now Potions. **_**That**_** was a unique test. Professor Snape had come in and had given me **_**his**_** cauldron to use. He had me create a Poly Juice Potion (He artificially aged it to perfection for me). Then he had me write down what the Poly Juice Potion did, why the ingredients in it were in it, and basically anything I knew on said Potion.**_

_**Now, I don't know if he did that Potion on sheer coinkidink, or if he suspects that I've made it before, or what. All I know is that I past **_**that**_** test with flying colors…I hope.**_

_**Those nine tests took all after noon – Professor Dumbledore had let me escape for a bit to grab a spot of dinner. It was great – scarffed it down in two minutes (I put Ronald to shame), and then had to rush to catch up with Professor Snape who had made it a point to tell me to be careful what I told my friends, and then left.**_

_**But enough of my jabbering.**_

_**I think I will leave you with this information for now, I have a busy schedule ahead of me today, and I prefer to be on top of things.**_

_**Good-bye my friend, and have a wonderful time. I will meet up with you later tonight, or possibly tomorrow.**_


	3. The Results

**** **A/N: Ok, so now, after having it pointed out to me, I realized I had skipped putting this chapter in. I'M SORRY!!!! I hope I didn't throw you all off too badly. But here is the missing chapter!!! Please enjoy it and review!!!!**

*** * ***

**Chapter Two**

**The Results**

_**Good evening. You look rather nice tonight. Special occasion? Perhaps we shall leave this for tomorrow? No?**_

_**Oh gosh, you didn't get all gussied up for me, did you? You did? Oh you silly child. You don't need to do that.**_

_**Come on. I saw some cozy chairs over by the fire where we can chat.**_

…

_**Ahh. Off my feet at last. Alright now, where were we? **_

_**Ah, yes. I was taking the tests. Well, we'll start the next day, shall we?**_

*** * ***

Hermione rolled over, groaning. She didn't want to get up after getting back to Gryffindor Tower at ten, and barely managing to make it to bed around midnight (after explaining to Harry and Ron (with _minor_ corrections) what she had been doing).

"Get up!" Ginny squealed as she wacked Hermione with a pillow. Hermione grunted and rolled over. This time, however, she didn't stop until she met the stone floor.

"Oooww…" Hermione moaned, trying to snuggle into the floor in an attempt to get warm and fall back asleep.

"GYAAAH!!!" Ginny attacked Hermione in a tickling rage.

"NOO!! GINNY!! GERROFF ME!!! NNNNOOOO!!! NOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO!!!" Hermione squealed, trying to get the red-headed ball of energy off of her. Hermione finally managed to get out from under her and run down the stairs.

"HERMIONE, WAIT!!" Ginny and the other girls from the room called. It was, however, too late. Hermione was in the common room in her pajamas. She froze as she saw all of the seventh year boys, half of the fifth year boys, a couple of the sixth year boys, and assorted other year boys in the common room.

_Why are no girls down stairs? Oh yea. Because they all have the sense not to come running down stairs in their light pink pjs that show their dark blue under things._

"Right…Clothes first." Hermione said, then turned around and tried to go back up the stairs without swinging her hips or jiggling her arse too much. As she rounded the first turn, she heard a soft cat call and then the boys start murmuring.

By the time Hermione reached her room, her face was burning with embarrassment.

"Tried to stop you." Ginny muttered as Hermione walked past. Hermione snapped and tackled Ginny onto her bed.

"YOU'RE the reason I was down there in the first place!" Hermione said, pinning her to the bed. Ginny was giggling like mad. "Gah. Forget it. You're a waste of my time. I'm in the shower." Hermione said, getting up and grabbing a towel – headed for the bathroom.

"Actually, Hermione! You need to get dressed and go see the Headmaster. He sent Professor McGonagall for you!" Ginny called. Hermione froze.

"When?"

"Almost half an hour ago." Ginny said. Hermione screamed and dashed for her trunk. She started throwing clothes out of her trunk and around the room.

"I hope you're going to clean that up…" Ginny said mildly, watching the clothes fly everywhere. Hermione ignored her and ran to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing an emerald green top that hugged her body, the sleeves ending a bit abouve her elbows. Her black jeans weren't tight, but they weren't loose. She ran and grabbed her black trainers, and ran out of their dorm while trying to put them on. Ginny giggled as the door shut behind her friend.

Hermione dashed down the stairs, her shoes untied, and her right one not even half on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she began hopping on her left foot to get her right shoe on and tie it.

"Hermione? What's the rush? Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Yea. It's a Saturday. I mean, I know you missed breakfast, but come on, Lunch starts in only an hour – surely you can wait till then?" Ron asked.

"Life isn't about food, Ronald!" Hermione called. "I have to go see the headmaster!" Hermione said, now running out the portrait hole, almost knocking over a poor, half asleep Neville on the way. Hermione ran across hallways, and down corridors. She was almost halfway to the Headmaster's office, when she tripped on her left shoelace.

"AHH!" Hermione squealed, arms out, ready to brace herself against the cold hard floor, when suddenly soft, yet firm, arms caught her. Hermione looked up in shock, only to blush furiously as she saw that her saviour was none other than Professor Snape. She quickly stood up.

"Sorry. Thank you, Professor." Hermione muttered, staring at one of his perfectly buttoned buttons on his chest.

"Miss Granger, I suggest, that if you are to become my apprentice, that you learn to look me in the eye when you talk to me." Professor Snape said in a silkily, half-deadly voice. Hermione's eyes immediately snapped to his, causing Hermione's blush to deepen. "Tie your shoe, Granger. Then we shall head to the headmaster's office to find out the results of your tests." He said.

Hermione immediately stooped to tie her shoe. When she was done, Professor Snape had already begun walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office. She half jogged to catch up with him, and then easily kept pace with him. They reached the stone Gargoyle within minutes.

"Tootsie Pops." Professor Snape said, and the gargoyle jumped aside.

While stepping onto the steps, and trying to suppress her giggles, she wondered if Professor Dumbledore had actually already changed the password, or if he had a different password for each professor.

"Welcome, Severus." Professor Dumbledore's voice greeted them at the open door.

_Either He __**does**__ have a password for each professor so that he knows who exactly is coming into his office, or he was expecting Professor Snape – which is definitely a possibility._ Hermione thought.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Glad you could make it. I was afraid you were too busy today." Professor Dumbledore said with such innocence, you wouldn't have noticed that he was a little impatient with her timing.

"Sorry Professor. I was interrupted." Hermione stated, taking a chair that was offered to her by Professor McGonagall.

"You may know the reason you are here, Miss Granger. The results of your tests have come in." Professor Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk as Professors Snape and McGonagall sat on either side of Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but feel like a muggle school kid who had to face the principle with her parents because she had broken the rules one too many times.

"If everyone is in consent, I will now read out your results."

"Remember, Granger, you must pass these tests with flying colours as well, in order to advance." Professor Snape said.

"I understand that fact, Professor." Hermione said.

"Then understand this, I expect you to maintain no less than an 'E' average." He said.

"As do I." Professor McGonagall said.

"I understand." Hermione said, nodding. Her fists were clenched on her knees. She didn't know which was bigger: The want to succeed, to have passed; or the wish that she didn't. What Hermione did know, however, was that her wish that she could just disappear was bigger than both of the other two.

"Alright then. The result of your Divination test was an 'E'." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione allowed herself a brief moment of relief before going back to dreading the next test answer.

"The result of your Arithmacy test was in 'O'." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione noticed a small smile twitch at the corner of Professor McGonagall's mouth.

"The result of your Ancient Runes test," Hermione twitched – this was the one she had the most difficulty on. "was an 'O'." Hermione barely relaxed before jumping back on the edge.

"The result of your Care of Magical Creatures test was an 'E'." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Your Muggle Studies test result was an 'O'." Professor Snape moved in his seat to a more comfortable position.

"Your Herbology was an 'O'. Your Charms was an 'O'." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Your Transfiguration test result," Professor McGonagall said, looking at Hermione. "was an 'O'." Hermione smiled at her.

"You start your new classes on Monday, Miss Granger. I expect you to be prepared." Professor Snape said, standing up. He looked down at her. "Congratulations on your great grades, Miss Granger." He said an left.

"Wait. Does that mean I got an 'O' on the potion test? Or did I get an 'E'?" Hermione asked.

"You've have to ask him, Miss Granger, if you want to know." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course. Uh...Professor?"

"We're done. You may go." He said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and stood up. She looked at her head of house. "Thank you, Professor." She said and left. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran in the direction of the dungeons. When she reached the entrance hall, she was stopped.

"Hermione!" A voice called to her from the Great Hall. Hermione looked to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny all standing there looking at her.

"Hey guys! I can't really chat right now, I've got to go talk to a professor." Hermione said as they walked up to her.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape." She said.

"Why on earth would you need to talk to him?" Ron asked.

"It's about a test I took."

"Should'a known it'd be about a test." Ron murmured.

"I saw the Professor head out on the grounds." Harry said.

"The grounds? Thanks Harry! See you in the common room!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the castle.

"You're welcome!!" He called after her.

Hermione paused at the doors from the castle. She then ran as she thought she saw a flick of black robes round a tree by the lake. When she reached that tree, she looked around, and followed a second flick of black that went behind a small cliff of rocks.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she rounded the cliff. He wasn't anywhere to be found. "Professor?" She called again.

"What is it you want, Granger?" He asked. She jumped and spun to look at him. He was leaning against a tree. His robe was off, and he was just dressed in a black, button up shirt and black jeans, a pair of black trainers covered his feet.

"I was just wondering…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"You got an 'O', Granger. Is there anything else?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, nothing." She said, meekly.

"Then you may leave now." He said. She nodded and turned to leave.

"And Miss Granger," She looked over her shoulder at him. "I ask that you not follow me again, unless I tell you too." He said. Hermione nodded, slightly wide-eyed. She then continued up to the castle.

*** * ***

_**Well, it's been a long day, so shall we call it a night? Yes? Good. I trust I have given you enough to think on for now.**_

_**Shall we meet tomorrow, say around nine or ten? I suppose we shall meet here tomorrow. Seems like a reasonable thing to do.**_

_**I shall say goodnight to you now. I believe I have a nice hot bath waiting for me in my room. **_

_**Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow.**_


	4. The Thinkover

**Chapter Three**

**The Think-over**

_**Good morning. It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? Shall we enjoy the continuation of my story outside on this gorgeous morning? Good. I know the perfect spot.**_

_**...**_

_**Yes, right over there.**_

_**...**_

_**Ahh. Here we go. Now - oh, here, let me help you with that.**_

_**All settled? ... Good. Now, where was I?**_

_**Ah yes. Just after asking Professor Snape what my grade was. Well, I suppose I'll start a bit after that.**_

_*** * ***_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, and plopped down onto one of the comfy chairs beside the fireplace. Harry leaned forward from his seat on the couch just beside her.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked over at him with half closed eyes. She slowly blinked before answering him.

"I'm just a bit tired, Harry." Was all she said.

"What did Professor Snape have to say about that test?" Harry pressed.

"I got an 'O' on it."

"Big surprise. Miss Smarty-pants Hermione Granger always gets good grades. I don't know _why_ you were worried." Ron said, coming into the common room from Dinner.

"Where were you most of the day, anyway?" Harry asked. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Probably in the Library." Ron told him.

"I looked there." Harry reminded Ron.

"I was just ... walking." Hermione said, blankly gazing into the fireplace.

The truth was, Hermione had been wondering about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She still hadn't gotten it all sorted out in her head. She stood up to go to bed with a heavy sigh – she knew tonight would not be a great night for sleeping.

~*~*~

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She grabbed her robe and left the tower for a night walk to cool her off.

While she walked around the dark, empty castle, her mind wondered back to everything that had happened to her.

_I was called from my studies Friday afternoon, to go see the headmaster. I followed Professor McGonagall to his office, only to notice that she wasn't leaving, and Professor Snape was there aswell. I had no idea what was going on, but I sat there anyway, waiting to see what would happen. Little did I know, _**_everything_**_ would change._

_I was offered the chance to skip this year of school, and graduate a year early. If I did, I would become Professor Snape's apprentice, and learn the ways of potion making._

_The whole reason why he needed an apprentice? Professor Dumbledore was retiring after the next school year. He was handing the title over to Professor Snape. If professor Snape was to become Headmaster, he needed someone to take over as the potions teacher._

_So that leads to the question - _**_why me?_**_**That**__ question was answered almost immediately. Professor Snape saw me as his best student. Of ALL his classes, of ALL this students in ALL years. He chose the know-it-all, book-worm, Mudblood, Gryffindor Granger over ALL of his other students. He told me I was his best. _**_That_**_ blew me for a loop. Professor Snape. Severus Snape, complimented a _**_Gryffindor!!_**_ A _**_mudblood_**_ Gryffindor. A Gryffindor whose his hatred for was only topped by his hatred for the son of his worst enemy._

_In order to be allowed to graduate early (I think this was only for the benefit of the Ministry), I had to take nine tests: Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creations, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and of course, Potions._

_Potions was the only test that was not administered to me by Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape came in an gave me the test himself. It was also the only test that had a practical part to it._

_This morning ... yesterday morning, according to my watch …I was … rudely woken up by Ginny. Embarrassed myself in front of at least half of the Gryffindor Boys, ran upstairs, only to find out I had to skip my shower to race to the Headmaster's office to find out the results of my tests, _

_Professor Dumbledore told me the results of seven of the tests: Divination: 'E' ; Arithmancy: 'O' ; Ancient Runes: 'O' ; Care of Magical Creatures: 'E' ; Muggle Studies: 'O' ; Herbology: 'O' ; Charms: 'O'._

_Professor McGonagall told me that my Transfiguration test was an Outstanding as well. That's when Professor Snape told me that I started my new classes on Monday, and that he expected me to be prepared._

_Then he left. __**He left!**__ Of all the nerve! He wouldn't even tell me my grade!! __Hermione stomped her foot in frustration._

_"OW!" She hissed through her teeth. She looked at the offending item, and had to stoop to pick it up, to get a better look at it. _

_It was a black ball. __Was__ a black ball is more correct. It was now flashing red._

_"Rooeeewwww." Hermione cursed under her breath. Now she remembered what it was._

_**~*~*~**_

_**Flashback**_

_**~*~*~**_

"_**Mr. Filch has asked me to announce tonight that he will be placing 'Student finders' around the castle. They will be activated at night, and will be hidden away during the day. The purpose of these 'finders' is to identify when a student is out of bed after curfew. They will only activate when a student who should not be out of bed comes into contact with them." Professor Dumbledore announced at dinner.**_

_**~*~*~**_

_**Present**_

_**~*~*~**_

Hermione cursed again, dropped the ball and ran, as fast as she could back down the corridor, through a tapestry to a hidden passage, up the passage, down another corridor, through a fake mirror, down another passage, and out into the pitch black dungeons. She stopped, gasping for breath.

"Reoow!!!" Hermione heard Mr. Filch's cat again.

"Damn cat could probably find a needle in a hay stack the first try." Hermione muttered before running through the web of dungeons. She ran for what felt like hours.

Finally she stopped when she realized she had no clue _where_ she was. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. After she had stabilized her breathing, she stood up, and worked her way through the pitch black dungeon.

_So he left, I asked Professor Dumbledore if I may leave. When I did, I ran down the corridors, heading towards the dungeons when I was stopped by Harry and Ron. They asked what was up. I couldn't really tell them everything, so I just said I needed to find him for the test results of a test – which wasn't a lie. Harry then told me that Professor Snape had gone out onto the grounds. I then ran down and followed him to a secluded part of the lake. When I found him – _he found you, Hermione _– he came out from behind a tree without his billowy robes on._

_He looks really good too. The way that shirt rippled over his chest…and his pants looked good too…I didn't know he wore trainers though. I mean, I don't know what kind of shoes I thought he wore, but…wow…_

_HERMIONE!! KNOCK IT OFF!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! _Hermione scolded herself as she walked down the pitch black hall.

_*** * ***_

_**And that is where I shall leave you for now. I shall continue this when we meet again.**_

_**Shall we convene at lunch today? My treat.**_

_**Good. I shall see you then.**_


	5. The TalkOver

**Chapter Four**

**The Talk-over**

_**Why hello there. Had a nice day so far? Yes? Alright. Then let's go get some food. I know this great spot just down the road – it doesn't look like much, but it sure has some excellent food.**_

…

_**Table for two, please.**_

…

_**See anything good? ... Order it – don't worry about the price, I'm footing the bill.**_

…

_**OK now, where was I? Oh yes, walking down the dark dungeon.**_

_*** * ***_

"Oomph!" Hermione groaned as she started falling, tripping over a loose stone. Once more, a pair of soft arms met her instead of a hard stone floor. Hermione looked up to see black. Her heart started beating ten times fast.

"I do hope you don't plan to make this a habit. A clumsy Potions Master is of no use to me at all," Hermione heard Professor Snape's voice say. Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Then she started panicking, her face glowing red.

"Sorry, Professor," was all she could get out as she stood up. She blinked as he lit the tip of his wand and was almost blinded.

"What are you doing down here at one in the morning, anyway, Miss Granger? You should be in bed," he said, turning and walking down the corridor. Hermione hurried to keep up with him.

"I woke up, and I decided to go for a walk. To clear my head," Hermione said.

"And said walk brought you down to the dungeons?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"Well, not initially. I mean, I wasn't _planning_ to come down here," Hermione said. Professor Snape rounded on her, and she flinched back in shock. She 'oomphed' as her back hit the wall. Professor Snape put his face down closer to hers so that she could see every detail of his face; every individual (and surprisingly long) eyelash stood out, his nose in sharp relief in the light, even his soft, smooth looking lips.

"Then what are you doing down here? Do you even realize that I should be taking points from Gryffindor, and putting you in detention for the rest of the week?" he hissed.

"Filch," was all Hermione could choke out, she was so flustered by the lack of space between them.

"You saw him?"

"Finder…Norris…Running…" Hermione managed to choke out, forcing herself to keep her eyes on his. He stood up.

"I see. Follow me, Granger," he said, and started walking again. Hermione swallowed hard and followed him, wrapping her arms around herself. She followed him around turns, up ramps, and over uneven stones before they entered a room. He had swung open the door, and gestured for her to enter it first. Hermione did, and stood a couple feet inside the door, allowing him room to move while she was out of the way. He walked a little away, waved his wand, and the room was thrown into sudden relief by a fire jumping up in a fireplace. Hermione blinked the surprise tears out of her eyes as they adjusted to the red light. Professor Snape gestured to a chair by the fire.

"Have a seat," he said. Hermione did as told. He pulled a bottle out of a cabinet poured some of the contents into two glasses. He handed her a glass in sat in a chair across from her.

"It's butterbeer," he said when she eyed it suspiciously. She nodded and took a sip. She tried to keep her eyes on him instead of wandering the room. "So, why exactly were you out of bed?" he asked her.

"I told you. I woke up and needed to clear my head," she said, getting oddly uncomfortable under his stare. He was watching her with unblinking eyes. He took in her appearance – sheer, pink nightgown peeking through her pink bathrobe, with matching slippers covering her feet.

"Clear you head of?" he asked.

"Well, not so much as clear it, but…I don't know…organize my thoughts?" Hermione sighed. She sat her butterbeer on a table near her chair, and rested her forehead in her hands. "All of this has happened so suddenly – Don't get me wrong! I'm ecstatic about the opportunity, it's just…"

"It is overwhelming. Having this presented to you so suddenly, after…after our past," he said. When she looked at him, he was looking into his glass. "If I had known that at one point I would need you to take over my role as Potions Master, I would have been more…diplomatic towards you," he said.

"I…I understand," Hermione said, looking at her hands, folded in her lap. He looked at her. "I mean, I understand why you didn't."

"How can you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Your father was a muggle, right? But your mum a pureblood?" He nodded, amazed she knew this. "Well, both of my parents are muggles, but they still demand that I be the best I can. They don't know anything about being a witch, but still every owl I get is them asking me if I'm doing my studies, if I'm top of my year or not, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I can only imagine how that would be if one of your parents _was_ a witch or wizard. They'd be checking your work, demanding you tell them what you know, and then telling you that you're wrong and to go fix it." He blinked.

"And that causes you to know why I was…awful towards you?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at him. "Because of them wanting you to be the best, you hang around with the smartness in your house. And, well, in Slytherin house, that's also the nastiest. By hanging out with them, they rub off on you. The fact that the support You-Know-Who, and that they despise Mudbloods and blood traitors. So you became like them. That's why you pick on me. And the fact that Slytherins naturally despise Gryffindors doesn't help the matter," she said, shrugging. He stared into the fireplace.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know about my parents?" he asked her.

"An old newspaper in the library. She was a brilliant witch – everyone was disappointed when she married a muggle," Hermione said. He nodded, seeming subdued.

"Next time I catch you out-of-area after curfew, Miss Granger, I will be forced to give you detention," he said. She suddenly looked up at him from her glass. "The reason I didn't tonight is that I wished to talk to you," he said. She nodded.

"About this…position, Miss Granger. If I find you are flaunting it about in any way, you will lose the opportunity, and you will have detention for the rest of the year."

"I wouldn't, Professor," Hermione told him.

"I did not think you would, but I had to make sure that you know what will happen should you decide to." She nodded. "Now. Your new classes start in the morning. Professor McGonagall will give you your new schedule at breakfast. Remember that you are to pass all classes with nothing lower than an 'E', in order for me to take you as my apprentice. On passing your N.E.W.T.s, you will be spending the summer here, starting your apprenticeship. This apprenticeship will not end before I become headmaster, and most certainly not before I am happy with your level of aptitude," he said.

"I understand completely," Hermione said and took a sip of her butterbeer. He glared at her.

"Is there anything you _don't_ understand, Miss Granger?" he asked, annoyed. She was taken aback by that comment. She blushed and looked into her glass as if she wished to drown in it.

"There….are….some things….that I do not understand, yes…," Hermione admitted. He looked at her in shock.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Just….things," was all Hermione was able to say, her face rivaling the color of any Weasley head. The look he gave her, told her that the brooding potions master was unwilling to accept that as an answer. "I do not understand how…people…like me…can come to be a witch or wizard, when if traced back over generations, there had been no prior witch or wizard in their family. I do not understand how one could be so twisted…so warped to hate part of his family…to hate those that cannot control what they are…to want to kill the world they desire to rule. I do not understand how…" She stopped herself, her face once more turning a brilliant shade of red.

"How, what, Miss Granger?" he asked, truly interested now.

"It's nothing. Nothing that would matter, anyway," she said, looking anywhere but his direction.

"But inquiring minds want to know," he said.

"But that's just it! How can you, someone who fought on both sides of the war, stand in class, glaring down your nose at me and all the other Gryffindors, even in the Great Hall, being the biggest egotistical jerk I've ever had the unfortunate displeasure to know, and now, when one thing we say catches your interest, you're so nice! And then, once you find out what you want to know, you're back to your arrogant self!" she demanded, jumping up from her chair. Her breathing was slightly labored. He sighed and pinched his nose for a brief moment. When he replied, his voice was not full of the anger Hermione had expected.

"A man once said that it's not your past that defines you, but rather who you are and what you do with the gift you are given. In your case, Miss Granger, your gift is magic...as is the Dark Lord's. The way you and he use it, however, cannot be more different. There must be balance. For every negative there must be a positive; for every dark, there must be a light. The way you choose to use your magic is another gift and one that can lead you down a noble path or down a path of destruction. Another man also said that it's not how you live your life but rather why. Can you tell me Miss Granger, why you live the life you live?" Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to reply.

"And before you ask or say anything, Miss Granger, let me quote another man: 'It is best not to ask, but to sit, watch, and to find the answers for yourself. A true Wiseman does not need the answers handed to him and nor does he hand them out. So before you ask me why I live my life the way I do, sit back and ask yourself why you live yours the way you do. Ask yourself 'What am I fighting so hard for?' or 'Why am I on the side of light?' When you find these answers let me know," he said. She studied the Potions Master for what seemed like hours, her mind flying at a hundred miles-per-hour. Finally he stood up.

"Are you done with your drink, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice soft and smooth, as if unwilling to disturb her thoughts. She quickly swallowed the last drops of her butterbeer, and nodded. He gently took the glass from her, and set it on a table by the cabinet that held the butterbeer. He then walked over to her. "I believe it is time you return to your common room, Miss Granger," he said. She nodded and stood up. They silently walked out of his office, and out of the dungeons, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Password?" Hermione was shocked out of her mind by the voice of the Fat Lady.

"Bubbling Bouncing Bunnies," Hermione said. She didn't even notice Professor Snape's mouth actually turn into a smile before quickly vanishing behind his trade mark sneer.

"I trust you to stay in your tower for the rest of the night, Miss Granger," he said. She looked up at him, still slightly dazed, and nodded.

"For what is left of it, anyway," she said, and chuckled. "Good night, Professor," she said, and walked into the open portrait hole. The painting swung shut behind her.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he whispered, and walked away.

_*** * ***_

_**Did you enjoy your lunch? Yes? Great. I must now, however, get back to the castle. I have class in a couple of minutes. Waiter?**_

…

_**Let's meet tonight. In the Entrance Hall will be fine, we can head to my quarters to talk more.**_

…

_**Yes. You enjoy the rest of your day as well.**_

A/N: Ok everybody!! Here's Chapter four!! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, PLEASE review!!

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories, but I've been busy.

I'm currently 5 months and 3 weeks pregnant, and in my junior year of High School (DO _**NOT**_ SEND ME REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW STUPID I AM!!! I _**WILL**_ FIND A WAY TO BLOCK YOU!). With doing my best to keep up my studies, attending as many band practices as pregnantly possible, and my responsibilities at home, I find it difficult to keep my stories going on a regular basis.

Please keep in mind however, that I will _**not**_ stop writing, and I _**will**_ do my best to keep it going.

To those of you who read this story and do not like it, then _please_ stop reading it do not send me rather…displeasing…reviews.

But again, _PLEASE_ review (The button is just down there!!!). Maybe if I get more great reviews, I might be able to update more and faster…just sayin'. Lol.

Even if I don't, I _will_ still update. Promise!

Love to all my fabulous readers (and better reviewers!)  
~NekaMo


	6. The New Schedule

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine. Rest is the wonderful imagination of J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Five**

**The New Schedule**

_**Hello again. I trust the rest of your day was well? Yes? Good. Let's head to my quarters and I shall continue my story.**_

…

_**Here we are. Just have a seat anywhere, I'm not picky.**_

…

_**Would you like something to drink? Butterbeer? Some scotch? Perhaps some Firewhiskey? No? Alright.**_

…

_**Now…where was I? Oh yes. Leaving Professor Snape's office.**_

_*** * ***_

"Are you done with your drink, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice soft and smooth, as if unwilling to disturb her thoughts. She quickly swallowed the last drops of her butterbeer, and nodded. He gently took the glass from her, and set it on a table by the cabinet that held the butterbeer. He then walked over to her. "I believe it is time you return to your common room, Miss Granger," he said. She nodded and stood up. They silently walked out of his office, and out of the dungeons, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Password?" Hermione was shocked out of her mind by the voice of the Fat Lady.

"Bubbling Bouncing Bunnies," Hermione said. She didn't even notice Professor Snape's mouth actually turn into a smile before quickly vanishing behind his trade mark sneer.

"I trust you to stay in your tower for the rest of the night, Miss Granger," he said. She looked up at him, still slightly dazed, and nodded.

"For what is left of it, anyway," she said, and chuckled. "Good night, Professor." With that she walked into the open portrait hole, the painting swinging shut behind her.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he whispered, and walked away.

_*** * ***_

_**Alright, now I'll just give you a summary of what happened.**_

_**After the portrait hole closed behind me, I walked into the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I sat there for a few more hours, at least until the sun started coming up.**_

_**I sat there, thinking over what he had told me…well, more over what he had asked me. And as I thought, I realized that, as sure as I was of my reasons and my intentions, if I just scratched below the surface a little, I wasn't quite sure…**_

_***sigh***_

_**But, I'll get to that later, as it comes up again.**_

_**Anyway, after a few hours, I went up to my dorm and fell asleep. I believe I didn't wake up till just after Lunch the following day. When I finally went down to the common room, needless to say, Harry and Ron were **__**very**__** concerned.**_

_**I somehow managed to get myself out of the spot light however.**_

…

_**Heh. Ron was the easy one. It was Harry that was harder to fool. But I got out of their interrogation.**_

_**Now…I think that we can safely skip the next day.**_

…

_**No. Mainly just me hanging out with Harry and Ron in the common room, me trying to talk to them about the importance of school, and them ignoring me and talking about other, rather more pointless things…**_

_**Anyway, as to Monday morning. I woke up, back on my normal schedule, and of course, after showering and dressing, went down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron to come down for breakfast.**_

_*** * ***_

Hermione smiled up at Harry and Ron as they came stumbling down the stairs.

"Ready for breakfast, guys?" she asked. Ron perked up immediately, and almost ran to the portrait hole. She snickered. As Harry walked after him, he straightened his robes, and waited for Hermione to straighten hers and join him. Together the trio walked down to the Great Hall. As they reached the Entrance Hall, and started to make their way towards the Great Hall, a voice stopped them.

"Miss Granger, a word, if you please?" Professor McGonagall's voice was clear across the empty hall.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said, turning to face her. "I'll meet up with you guys in a minute," she said, and walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Yes Professor?"

"I have your new schedule for you," she said, and handed Hermione the slip of parchment.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, taking it and briefly looking over it. Double potions first thing.

_Great._ Hermione couldn't help but think. _Now I have to face him again after that night…wonderful._

"Also, there's a matter of your parents coming for your graduation," Professor McGonagall told her.

"I need to tell them that this is all going on first, please. They still do not know," Hermione said. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Well, once they know, they will be able to arrive, like the other parents, on the Hogwarts express. That is the one time of year that non-wizard and witches may board the train and come to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall told her. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Then I guess you'll see them then," Hermione said.

"Good. Have a good day, Miss Granger, and I will see you in class." Hermione nodded, and entered the Great Hall. She sat down with Harry and Ron, and began to put food on her plate.

"What was all that about then?" Ron asked.

"Just a problem with my schedule. It's fixed now," Hermione said.

"You're still in our classes, though, yes?" Harry asked.

"No, she's in mine now," Ginny said, coming up and sitting next to Hermione.

"No, actually, I'm not in either of your classes," Hermione told them. "I have Potions first thing this morning," Hermione told them all.

"Potions?!" they all exclaimed.

"Blimey, that's got to suck. Did you get that essay finished? I bet he's expecting you to turn it in today, since you won't have him Thursday," Ron told her. Hermione looked at her schedule.

"Actually, I do," Hermione told him, leaving out the fact that she had him every day.

"Blimey. That's got to be horrible," Ron told her, shaking his head. Hermione closed her eyes and rolled them before returning to her breakfast.

"Well, we'll see you at Lunch? Or do you still have our free block?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down and nodded, her mouth filled with porridge.

"Yea, I still have the same free block," she said after she had managed to swallow. Harry smiled at her.

"Well then, we'll see you at Lunch," he said, as he picked up his bag to leave. Ginny mirrored his moves.

"See you, Hermione," Ginny said, and they walked out of the hall, hand in hand. Hermione watched them leave, staring at their entwined fingers. After a while, she finished her breakfast and gathered her things and left the Great Hall, leaving a still starving Ron behind. Hermione made sure she had all of the books she needed before headed down to the dungeons for her potions class.


	7. First Classes: Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine. Rest is the wonderful imagination of J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Six**

**First Classes**

_**Hello again. Sorry we were cut off so suddenly last time – fight amongst the first years, you know.**_

_**Anyway. Where did I leave off? Oh yes, headed down to Potions class. Well, you can just imagine the reactions of the seventh years when they saw me walking into the room.**_

_**. . .**_

_**No, no, no. Not quite **_**that**_** bad…*chuckle***_

_**Let me tell you.**_

_*** * ***_

Hermione sighed as she followed a group of seventh year Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs down into the dungeons. She was half looking forward to this, and half dreading it.

They reached the bottom of the steps, and then walked into the potions classroom. She took a deep breath, and followed them in. One by one the students fell silent and watched her walk in and take a seat. She had started to reach for books when someone spoke up.

"What are you doing in here, sixth year?" A Ravenclaw asked. Hermione swallowed as she looked at him.

"I'm here for class." She said, trying her best not to be quiet and squeak-ish.

"Class? This is the seventh year class – N.E.W.T. Level. A year above _you_." A Hufflepuff said.

"It's on my schedule." Hermione said, at a loss at what else to say without giving away her position.

"Yeah right! Like the likes of you would be in a class like _this!_" A Slytherin said, standing up and advancing on her. "Now you'd better scoot your little mudblood ass out of this class before we have to remove you ourselves." Two other Slytherins flanked him. Hermione stood up, getting very annoyed.

"What is it with all of you Slytherins having to get others to do your work for you? I bet the only way you got into this class was because your little goonies did all your work for you!" Hermione said. "At least _I_ know how to make and use a decent _AmoréMontiä_. You probably can't even make a proper Pepper Up potion."

"Why you little chit!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Slenskii?" Professor Snape asked silkily as he strode up to the two.

"This _sixth_ _year_ won't leave our class! She _obviously_ doesn't belong here!" He said, his finger barely an inch from her face. "And she insulted me!" Hermione smacked his hand out of her face.

"Hardly an insult if it's the truth." She told him.

"Why you-!" He started to lunch at her. Hermione had her wand out to defend herself before he was thrown back into the wall opposite her. Hermione blinked, then looked at Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, you will hold your tongue while in my class. Mr. Slenskii, next time you go to attack another student in my presence, you will be assisting the house elves cleaning the castle for a month. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione said. Slenskii glared at him.

"You're defending that tramp!?! She's not even in our house let alone a real witch!" He yelled.

"I _am_ a mudblood and I can _still_ wipe the floor with you." Hermione told him.

"Doubt it." Hermione held up her wand.

"Care to test that theory?" She asked him. He glared at her.

"I wouldn't lower myself to your level for _anything_." He hissed at her.

"Isn't that supposed to come from _me_?" Hermione asked mildly.

"Enough! You are both acting like insolent little children!" Professor Snape yelled. "Both of you sit down! NOW!!" Hermione watched as Slenskii slowly walked to his seat, sending them both glares. Only when he and everyone else were seated did she finally sit down.

"Now. As you all have noticed, Miss Granger will be joining our classes from now on. I expect you all to treat her just as you do your other classmates." He turned back to the chalk board and began to right on it. "And Miss Granger, need I remind you that although I imagine you _very_ capable of making the _AmoréMontiä_, the use of it on another human being is very much illegal." Hermione smirked over at Slenskii who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Regrettably so." Hermione said, shrugging. "Doesn't seem to stop other from using it, however."

"All the more reason to hold yourself above those standards, Miss Gryffindor." He told her, setting down his chalk and turning back to her. She blushed slightly. "Everyone, the instructions to your task are on the board. Begin." Hermione read the board and copied it carefully, allowing time for the others to gather their ingredients and sit back down before getting up to get her own.

With all of the ingredients she would need balanced carefully on her tray, she began to make her way back to her table. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, her tray and ingredients flying everywhere.

"Watch it, mudblood. I was walking!" Slenskii hissed at her. Hermione glared at him as she stood up.

"What is going on?" Professor Snape asked, rounding on them.

"I was headed back to grab an ingredient I forgot when little miss Gryffindor walked right into me!" He said.

"Mr. Slenskii get your ingredient and sit down. Miss Granger, clean up your mess, you shall receive a zero for the class." Professor Snape then glided across the room to check on the other Slytherins.

"Well, my apologizes, oh great Slenskii. Shall I massage the arm that you _thrust_ into my chest to knock me down? Or shall I hand you _all_ of your ingredients that just _happen_ to be on your table?" Hermione asked him quietly, venom pouring from her mouth. "You want to make this hard? Fine. I'll play your stupid little game. But I can assure you, the one coming out of this looking insignificant, will be you."

"We'll see about that, you worthless little mudblood." He spat before returning to his seat, kicking over a jar of powdered jellituber puss that had somehow managed to land on its bottom. Hermione hissed at him. She returned all of the spilt ingredients to their containers then had to empty them into the potions disposal because they were contaminated. By the time she finished, the bell tolled for the end of class.

"Miss Granger, please stay after." Professor Snape called. Hermione calmly walked back to her table and began to pack up her things. Slenskii rammed his shoulder into hers as he passed.

"Who's insignificant now?" He hissed and left with his pack of chortling goons. Hermione rolled her eyes. As the last student left, the door closed and Professor Snape strode over to stand in front of her table.

"Miss Granger, although I know they will not be very excepting of having you join their class, I suggest you do try your best to keep your nose clean of them." He told her. "If they are proving…_troublesome_…to manage, come to me, and I will make sure they back off." She looked at him.

"As if that will help." She said with a snort, pushing her potions book into her bag.

"Excuse me?"

"Thanks for the offer, Professor, but that will make them view me as a coward and only make them attack me more. And besides, they will begin to hate and mistrust you since you would be protecting the Gryffindor mudblood." She told him as she swung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her charms book. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." She said, and left the classroom.

She quickly walked up through the castle until she got to the charms classroom. She slipped in and took a seat in the back, figuring it'd be the best place to avoid unwanted attention. She soon found this was not likely to happen.

"Everyone, I would like to inform you that we have a student joining our classes for the rest of the year, Miss Hermione Granger." Professor Flitwick squeaked from his stack of books. Hermione groaned inwardly as everyone whirled around to look at her. She felt her cheeks warming as a muttering went up around the classroom.

"Why? She was in our Potions class as well. Why has a sixth year been put in the N.E.W.T. level classes?" John Jamesburry, a seventh year Hufflepuff asked.

"Because she will be taking the N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year, Mr. Jamesburry." Professor Flitwick squeaked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She has been presented with a truly unique offer that leaves her in the position to graduate a year early."

"What offer!?!" Slenskii demanded.

"One that a slithering little snaky such as yourself doesn't need to know about, Slenskii." Hermione cut in before Professor Flitwick could spill more.

"Why you insolent little-" He started.

"Mr. Slenskii!!" Professor Flitwick squealed. Hermione smirked at him. He snarled, baring his teeth at her. She smiled and fluttered her fingers at him.

The rest of the class period went by pretty quickly. She gathered her books and walked out of the class room only to be cornered by Slenskii and his goons.

"You listen up mudblood – I don't know who you slept with to get into these classes or get whatever 'offer' you did. But if you _ever_ make me look bad again, you won't survive to see the N.E.W.T.s." He hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked him, innocently.

"It's a promise." He growled.

"Well then, you'd better be able to follow through with that 'promise' of yours seeing as how it's hard to _not_ make you look bad." Hermione said, and walked off to meet Harry and Ron for their break. She quickly found them outside, sitting on the grass under one of the great trees on the grounds. She walked up and flopped down next to them.

"Hey, Hermione! How are your classes going?" Harry asked.

"Interesting to say the least – I've already got a Slytherin jumping down my throat at every turn." Hermione grumbled.

"Who?" Ron asked, just as Hermione's eyes flashed at said Slytherin sauntering out of the castle.

"_Him._" Was all she said before she took a book out of her bag and began to read it. Ron hissed.

"I know him – always an arrogant ass…" Ron muttered. "One of Snape's favorites – right after Malfoy, of course. His grandfather and father are Death Eaters. He's sure to follow in their path." The hair on Hermione's neck stood on end and she got goosebumps.

_Great. I'm not only dealing with an upstart arrogant Slytherin but a sure future Death Eater to boot._ She thought miserably. _I must remember to tread carefully…_

_*** * ***_

_**Hold on, let me get this owl…**_

_**. . .**_

_**Well, it appears there's a staff meeting going on that I must attend. We shall continue this later, then, yes? Good.**_

_**Tonight, my office, I shall tell you about the rest of my first N.E.W.T. day.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Until then.**_

_A/N: I am *so* sorry for how long it's been!!! I've been piled under so much school work and stuff at home and everything else._

_I hope you liked it! Please review! I promise to be working first rate with my Beta so that I can get the next chapter written, corrected, and posted post haste. At the same time I'm updating this story, I am also posting the next chapter for To Change A Stone Cold Man._

_If you haven't read it, please head over there! It's a Semione (of course), and it has a few more chapters, but hey, they're both good if you ask me!_

_Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_~Neka_


End file.
